Untitled
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: The tragic tale to two teens young and in love. They are attacked and Ginny and Harry are fending for their lives. Harry has an out of body experience and does some thinking. Songfic "Untitled" By Simple Plan
1. Untitled

I hope you all enjoy this. This song is a favorite of mine. It is so beautiful and I just hope I did it justice here.

Warning: This is a sad song so I suggest if you want a happier ending that you skip to chapter two which has an alternate ending.

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but **

**I'm blinded by the white light**

The forest was dark. Harry knew that without even opening his eyes. The ground was cold and damp and rain spilled onto his face and rolled down the side over his bruised cheek. His back hurt and he couldn't feel his right foot. He pushed all of his effort into opening his eyes. He managed to get his right eyes open a crack but he shut it immediately as bright lights invaded them. There were beams of light coming towards him as they shone lightly through his eyelids. He heard muted shouts before his thoughts wandered.

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

He suddenly wondered why he was on a forest floor in the middle of the night. The lights were coming closer and he fought the barrier that seemed to block him from his memories. He remembered bidding Ron and Hermione good night before kissing Ginny and heading up to his dorm room. Then all the memories overwhelmed Harry. He awoke slung over somebody's shoulder and groggily realized what was going on. He began to struggle but was then thrown onto the ground and had a look around. They were in the Forbidden Forest and he saw that his kidnapper was not alone and that the other was attempting to control a redhead in boxers and a long t-shirt. He looked at Ginny before standing and facing his attacker.

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

The people with the lights finally reached Harry and he forced his eyes open once more and noticed that the lights were wand bearing Aurors. He also noticed Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape among them. As they came even closer Harry had to shut his eyes again due to the light. He heard somebody mumbling. He was sure that whoever it was was probably speaking in a normal voice but Harry was in a fog and could not find a way out and did not necessarily want to come out.

It was like being at the bottom of a pond. Tranquil and only barely able to hear and see things out of the water. Harry was ripped from his fog by arms attempting to grab him. His mind went numb and he could hear and see perfectly for a moment before his body went limp and he felt like he was portkeying somewhere.

Then Harry was standing and he looked around and saw himself on the ground. He felt though, as if he wasn't completely three. Harry looked down at his himself and though he felt no pain he still looked injured. His right ankle was swollen and there was a large gash on his face just above his left eye and there was blood all over him from various injuries he could not see. He paused in shock for a moment before surveying the scene. The Aurors had been replaced by Mediwitches and Mediwizards. They were looking him over and by the expressions on the faces of those around (including Snape and Dumbledore) he knew that he was not dead. But there was a reason he was not in his body. He saw two Mediwitches run by and looked over and he suddenly knew why.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

He walked slowly over not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He felt people walk through him and see right past him. This was why he was not in his body. He had the subconscious urge to find out how Ginny was and he knew that in his bodily condition he wouldn't be able to see her. He saw a small crowd of Mediwitches and Mediwizards. He stepped through them and felt like he had had his heart torn out. Ginny was laying on the forest floor. Unable to even open her eyes as Harry had done. Ginny, too, had a large gash above her left eye but it was her whole left leg that seemed mangled and twisted. She was covered in blood that seeped through the shirt she was wearing and Harry noticed that it was his shirt and boxers that she had worn to bed. If Harry actually had a body at the moment he would have been sick.

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

Why was he always putting those he loved in danger? Tears spilled down his face as he and Ginny were loaded onto stretchers. From an outsider's point of view, they were both equal in injuries, but to Harry Ginny's were the only ones that mattered. Their bodies were rushed up to the castle and Harry followed next to Ginny the whole time.

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

They were rushed into the hospital wing and some twenty Mediwitches and Mediwizards crowded into the room. Harry stood in the corner and watched as he and Ginny were lowered into beds and the witches and wizards went to work. Everything seemed in slow motion as people rushed around trying to find certain potions and restarted Ginny's heart and placed Harry on an enchanted breathing system. Harry stepped over to Ginny and went through the motion of pushing Ginny's hair aside but his hand went through it. He placed his hand in Ginny's and her eyes snapped open before shutting just as suddenly.

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

Harry cried out, now openly sobbing. He screamed an unearthly scream but none around him noticed. He watched as everybody started and ran over to Harry's body. Harry glanced up and wondered what was wrong before Ginny's heart moniter began acting strangely. Her heartbeats were getting slower but almost everybody was paying attention to Harry and what ever had happened to him. He screamed and tried to get their attention and finally a witch who had been getting a potion noticed the monitor and called the rest over.

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

Harry backed away in horror as they tried over and over again to get her heart rate up as it was dropping quickly. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the back of toe room out of the way. He was staring straight at Harry as if he could see him. Harry looked into his eyes in a sort of plea. As if Albus Dumbledore could decide who lived and who didn't. Harry realized for the first time that Albus Dumbledore had no control over this situation than Harry did. Harry looked back at Ginny and they had gotten her heart rate back up and were tending to other injuries. Harry couldn't stand to watch Ginny and himself go through this. He turned and fled from the room.

**So I try to hold onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered **

flashback

Ginny's curly red locks bounced up and down and shimmered in the light as she giggled. She was lying on a grassy knoll by the lake. Harry was on top of her tickling her. They continued this tickle attack until Ginny's sides were aching from all the laughter. She then sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and stared into his eyes for a few moments. Harry sat up and they moved a bit so now Harry was sitting with one knee bent and the other straight and Ginny sat between his legs with her back leaning against his chest.

"Do you think Lavender and Parvati are pretty?" Ginny asked. Harry looked out at the lake and put his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I think **you're **pretty." He murmered ", Come on, lets not spoil the day with this sort of talk. You know that I love you." Ginny turned around and sat upon her knees.

"You mean that?" Ginny asked", You…you love me?"

"Of course." Harry replied smiling. Ginny kissed him good and hard. Then she smiled shyly.

"I love you too, Harry" She said. Harry wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. They stayed that was for several minutes.

"Nothing is ever going to come between us. I will love you forever and nothing will ever change that" Harry whispered into her hair. Ginny smiled and snuggled further into his arms. That is where they remained for the rest of the day.

End Flashback

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

**No I can't**

Harry raced through the halls of Hogwarts. Watching as his body made no shadow against the moonlit walls. He ran out to the grounds which were crawling with aurors and ministry personnel and bright lights. He turned to his left and headed towards the lake. What did he do to deserve this? Was this some sort of payment for Sirius' dying. This though brought back all sorts of guilt that he thought he had gotten past. Harry fell to his knees at the grassy knoll where he and Ginny had pledged their love just monthes ago.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

Harry put his face into his hands and the tears overflowed. Thoughts of Sirius and Ginny invaded his mind and he wondered idly where Ron and Hermione were. Had they been told. Harry would have preferred that they were sleeping and wouldn't be made aware of this until the next morning. Harry thought back to his original thought. Why had this happened? Harry believed that somebody was making him pay for all of the awful things he had done in his life, however trivial some of the things were against some of the larger ones.

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**So I try to hold onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered **

Harry, for a moment, honestly and seriously considered suicide. He wanted to die. He had had thoughts before but Ginny would always come and make him feel better and it wasn't until now that Harry realized that she may not always be here. He didn't know how he would pull himself back up again if she was gone. He just wanted things they way they were. He wanted Voldemort gone. He wanted all of these things he knew he would never get…

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on **

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

Harry opened his eyes. He was back in his body and could feel wires attached to himself. He sat up a little bit a looked to his left. The bed was stripped of sheets and was nothing but a bare mattress, a pillow, and Ginny's teddy bear that one can only assume Ginny's parent's brought. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair bent over sobbing into her hands and Mr. Weasley was crying too but trying at the same time to comfort his wife. Ron and Hermione were in similar positions. The other Weasley brothers were not in the room but one would assume that they were grieving in their own way. The tears flowed freely down Harry's face as he pulled the covers off of his body. All in the room were too focused on what they were doing to notice Harry. He stood up and wobbled before continuing. He ripped all of the sensors that were attached to his body and ripped what looked similar to an iv out of his arm. He pulled the oxygen tubes out of his nose and reached Ginny's bed.

Hermione looked up from her tears and got the attention of the others. They looked over to Ginny's bed and Mrs. Weasley sobbed even more at the sight. Harry was on the bed Ginny had died in. The mattress was still stained a light red by some of the blood that had seeped through. Harry was curled up in the fetal position clutching Ginny's teddy bear and sobbing. Hermione's lip quivered again as another wave of sobs took her over.

"Oh Harry…" She choked out.

**How could this happen to me?**

There…well I hope you like it! I hope it made you cry as that was my goal. There will be a second chapter but it is an alternate ending and it is a bit happier.


	2. Alternate Ending

**EVERYONE! **This is an **ALTERNATE ENDING **so please read it! You can skip the whole thing and just read the end if you read the first chapter.

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but **

**I'm blinded by the white light**

The forest was dark. Harry knew that without even opening his eyes. The ground was cold and damp and rain spilled onto his face and rolled down the side over his bruised cheek. His back hurt and he couldn't feel his right foot. He pushed all of his effort into opening his eyes. He managed to get his right eyes open a crack but he shut it immediately as bright lights invaded them. There were beams of light coming towards him as they shone lightly through his eyelids. He heard muted shouts before his thoughts wandered.

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

He suddenly wondered why he was on a forest floor in the middle of the night. The lights were coming closer and he fought the barrier that seemed to block him from his memories. He remembered bidding Ron and Hermione good night before kissing Ginny and heading up to his dorm room. Then all the memories overwhelmed Harry. He awoke slung over somebody's shoulder and groggily realized what was going on. He began to struggle but was then thrown onto the ground and had a look around. They were in the Forbidden Forest and he saw that his kidnapper was not alone and that the other was attempting to control a redhead in boxers and a long t-shirt. He looked at Ginny before standing and facing his attacker.

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

The people with the lights finally reached Harry and he forced his eyes open once more and noticed that the lights were wand bearing Aurors. He also noticed Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape among them. As they came even closer Harry had to shut his eyes again due to the light. He heard somebody mumbling. He was sure that whoever it was was probably speaking in a normal voice but Harry was in a fog and could not find a way out and did not necessarily want to come out.

It was like being at the bottom of a pond. Tranquil and only barely able to hear and see things out of the water. Harry was ripped from his fog by arms attempting to grab him. His mind went numb and he could hear and see perfectly for a moment before his body went limp and he felt like he was portkeying somewhere.

Then Harry was standing and he looked around and saw himself on the ground. He felt though, as if he wasn't completely there. Harry looked down at his himself and though he felt no pain he still looked injured. His right ankle was swollen and there was a large gash on his face just above his left eye and there was blood all over him from various injuries he could not see. He paused in shock for a moment before surveying the scene. The Aurors had been replaced by Mediwitches and Mediwizards. They were looking him over and by the expressions on the faces of those around (including Snape and Dumbledore) he knew that he was not dead. But there was a reason he was not in his body. He saw two Mediwitches run by and looked over and he suddenly knew why.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

He walked slowly over not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He felt people walk through him and see right past him. This was why he was not in his body. He had the subconscious urge to find out how Ginny was and he knew that in his bodily condition he wouldn't be able to see her. He saw a small crowd of Mediwitches and Mediwizards. He stepped through them and felt like he had had his heart torn out. Ginny was laying on the forest floor. Unable to even open her eyes as Harry had done. Ginny, too, had a large gash above her left eye but it was her whole left leg that seemed mangled and twisted. She was covered in blood that seeped through the shirt she was wearing and Harry noticed that it was his shirt and boxers that she had worn to bed. If Harry actually had a body at the moment he would have been sick.

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

Why was he always putting those he loved in danger? Tears spilled down his face as he and Ginny were loaded onto stretchers. From an outsider's point of view, they were both equal in injuries, but to Harry Ginny's were the only ones that mattered. Their bodies were rushed up to the castle and Harry followed next to Ginny the whole time.

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

They were rushed into the hospital wing and some twenty Mediwitches and Mediwizards crowded into the room. Harry stood in the corner and watched as he and Ginny were lowered into beds and the witches and wizards went to work. Everything seemed in slow motion as people rushed around trying to find certain potions and restarted Ginny's heart and placed Harry on an enchanted breathing system. Harry stepped over to Ginny and went through the motion of pushing Ginny's hair aside but his hand went through it. He placed his hand in Ginny's and her eyes snapped open before shutting just as suddenly.

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

Harry cried out, now openly sobbing. He screamed an unearthly scream but none around him noticed. He watched as everybody started and ran over to Harry's body. Harry glanced up and wondered what was wrong before Ginny's heart moniter began acting strangely. Her heartbeats were getting slower but almost everybody was paying attention to Harry and what ever had happened to him. He screamed and tried to get their attention and finally a witch who had been getting a potion noticed the monitor and called the rest over.

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

Harry backed away in horror as they tried over and over again to get her heart rate up as it was dropping quickly. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the back of toe room out of the way. He was staring straight at Harry as if he could see him. Harry looked into his eyes in a sort of plea. As if Albus Dumbledore could decide who lived and who didn't. Harry realized for the first time that Albus Dumbledore had no control over this situation than Harry did. Harry looked back at Ginny and they had gotten her heart rate back up and were tending to other injuries. Harry couldn't stand to watch Ginny and himself go through this. He turned and fled from the room.

**So I try to hold onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered **

flashback

Ginny's curly red locks bounced up and down and shimmered in the light as she giggled. She was lying on a grassy knoll by the lake. Harry was on top of her tickling her. They continued this tickle attack until Ginny's sides were aching from all the laughter. She then sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and stared into his eyes for a few moments. Harry sat up and they moved a bit so now Harry was sitting with one knee bent and the other straight and Ginny sat between his legs with her back leaning against his chest.

"Do you think Lavender and Parvati are pretty?" Ginny asked. Harry looked out at the lake and put his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I think **you're **pretty." He murmered ", Come on, lets not spoil the day with this sort of talk. You know that I love you." Ginny turned around and sat upon her knees.

"You mean that?" Ginny asked", You…you love me?"

"Of course." Harry replied smiling. Ginny kissed him good and hard. Then she smiled shyly.

"I love you too, Harry" She said. Harry wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. They stayed that was for several minutes.

"Nothing is ever going to come between us. I will love you forever and nothing will ever change that" Harry whispered into her hair. Ginny smiled and snuggled further into his arms. That is where they remained for the rest of the day.

End Flashback

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

**No I can't**

Harry raced through the halls of Hogwarts. Watching as his body made no shadow against the moonlit walls. He ran out to the grounds which were crawling with aurors and ministry personnel and bright lights. He turned to his left and headed towards the lake. What did he do to deserve this? Was this some sort of payment for Sirius' dying. This though brought back all sorts of guilt that he thought he had gotten past. Harry fell to his knees at the grassy knoll where he and Ginny had pledged their love just monthes ago.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

Harry put his face into his hands and the tears overflowed. Thoughts of Sirius and Ginny invaded his mind and he wondered idly where Ron and Hermione were. Had they been told. Harry would have preferred that they were sleeping and wouldn't be made aware of this until the next morning. Harry thought back to his original thought. Why had this happened? Harry believed that somebody was making him pay for all of the awful things he had done in his life, however trivial some of the things were against some of the larger ones.

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**So I try to hold onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered **

Harry, for a moment, honestly and seriously considered suicide. He wanted to die. He had had thoughts before but Ginny would always come and make him feel better and it wasn't until now that Harry realized that she may not always be here. He didn't know how he would pull himself back up again if she was gone. He just wanted things they way they were. He wanted Voldemort gone. He wanted all of these things he knew he would never get…

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on **

**I start fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

He felt himself jerk and there was a flash and he was back in the hospital wing once again. Something important was happening. People were frantic. Then something changed inside Harry. He seemed more...whole…he couldn't even explain it. He knew he was dead. He looked away from the pandemonium. Wondering why he was still here. If he was really dead there must be a reason. He got a small smile on his face. It couldn't be…was he waiting for her? He turned around and watched as Ginny ascended from her body. She looked around before looking down at her body and gasping before looking up and running to Harry's and falling down by it. Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her eyes full of tears. She smiled and jumped into his arms. They embraced, happy to be with one another. It was at that moment that the Weasley family and Hermione ran into the hospital wing. The leader of the Mediwitches calmly spoke to them. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they both looked at their family in sadness as they received the news that they had both died. Ginny stepped towards her family and attempted to put her hand on her fathers cheek and cried out a bit when it went right through him. She turned towards Harry and he gave her a small smile. The Hospital wing door was behind the Weasley's and it suddenly glowed a bright white from outside the door. Harry and Ginny shared a silent communication, knowing that that was their way up. They walked through the Weasley family, hand-in-hand and out the door. And to this day, though they don't know why, they always have a strange feeling of peace whenever they think of that night.

**How could this happen to me?**


End file.
